Pancy Purple
PancyWłaściwie powinno być '''pansy, ale ze względu na sentyment nie będę zmieniać. :) Purple''' (ang.'' fioletowy bratek'') — ziemski kucyk, klacz. Mieszka na Manehattanie. W ludzkich latach ma 26 lat. Jedyna córka jednorożca Bill'a Feather oraz ziemskiego kucyka Yellow Weather. OC Naty. Powstanie Ogólnie Pierwotną wersją Pancy była Nata. Była ona błękitną, nastoletnią klaczą o blond włosach. Jednorożec był jedną jej OC i robiła za starą koleżankę YurinyStarej ponyfikacji Natanielli. Na pewien czas autorka opuściła temat kucyków jak i Fanowską WikięChyba tak to się odmienia.. Gdy wróciła przejrzała brudnopisy i w nim znalazła właśnie Nate. Nataniella postanowiła ją zupełnie zmienić, lecz coś pozostawić z Naty. Początkową wersją Pancy miała być Sweet Harmony - biały jednorożec o błękitnych oczach i szarych włosach. Miała być utalentowaną śpiewaczką. Po paru minutach autorka stwierdziła, że jest wiele kucyków z talentem do śpiewania,dlatego postanowiła stworzyć kwiaciarkę. Jej wygląd ulegał wielu ewolucjiNiczym u pokemonów. :V. Od białego jednorożca, przez niebieską jednoróżke o białej grzywie do fioletowego ziemskiego kucyka o żółtej i różowej sierści. Pancy miała być jednorożcem, lecz podczas rysowania autorka zapomniała dorysować rogu klaczy, dlatego też została ziemskim kucykiem. Imię Jej imię także ulegało ewolucji. Od nastoletniej Natanielli, przez Sweet Harmony, aż do obecnego imienia Pancy Purple. Obecne imię klaczy wzięło się od angielskiej nazwy kwiatów, które autorka bardzo lubi oraz od koloru sierści ziemskiego kucyka. W ten sposób powstało imię - PancyTo samo co powyżej. Purple. Wygląd Sylwetka Pancy Purple jest klaczą o budowie przeciętnego ziemskiego kucyka. Jej waga jest w normie, chociaż niektórzy mówią, że wygląda za chudo. Jest typowego wzrostu, większości klaczy. Posiada fioletową sierść. Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest długa i trochę rozczochrana. Posiada grzywkę, która zaczesana jest tak aby jej nie wpadała do oczów. Włosy ziemskiego kucyka są w dwóch kolorach - po bokach blond, a wśrodku różowy. Ogon Podobnie jak grzywa, ogon klaczy jest długi i lekko rozczochrany. Ma taką samą kolorystykę, co włosy Pancy. Oczy Pancy przywiązuje wielką wagę do ich wyglądu. Jej oczy są niebieskie, otoczone niedługimi rzęsami. Nie są zbyt duże, są raczej średniej wielkości. Znaczek Jej znaczek to różowy kwiat związany czerwoną wstążką. Przedstawiają one talent Pancy jakim jest układanie oraz pielęgnacja kwiatów. Zdobyła go w wieku 13 lat kiedy była w kwiaciarni swojej mamy. Widząc jak Yellow układa kwiaty postanowiła spróbować. Gdy je ułożyła, przypadkowo klacz wzięła jej kwiaty dając klientce. Klientka zauważyła, że to nie są jej zamówione kwiaty, lecz tak jej się spodobały kwiaty Pancy, że postanowiła je zakupić. Ubiór i dodatki Ziemski kucyk na co dzień nie nosi żadnych ubrań. W sukienki ubiera się na ważne okazję. Jeśli chodzi o dodatki, nosi w grzywie bordowy kwiat, z którym się nigdy nie rozstaje. Będąc nastolatką nosiła czarne spinki. Inne wersje Kryształowa Pancy nigdy nie przeżyła zmiany w kryształowego kucyka, lecz autorka zawsze ją sobie taką wyobrażała. Jej grzywa w tej wersji, jest związana w warkocz. Całość dobiera bardowa gumka. Włosy klaczy stają się także falowane. Ogon w przeciwieństwie do grzywy, nie jest związany w warkocz. Jest rozpuszczony, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że jest falowany. Equestria Girls Jako człowiek Pancy jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu i szczupłej sylwetce. Jej ciało jest opalone, jednak jest to naturalne. Tak samo jak kucyk ma dwukolorowe, długie włosy, które są zawsze rozpuszczone. Ubiera fioletową bluzkę, szare spodnie dżinsowe oraz ciemne trampki. Jej stałym elementem jak u jej kucykowej wersji jest kwiat we włosach. Jako człowiek ma przy sobie szarą torebkę z naszytym kwiatem. Charakter Pracowitość Pancy nigdy nie miała większych problemów z lenistwem. Nigdy nie potrafiła ustać w miejscu, dlatego zawsze znajdowała sobie różne zajęcia aby się nie nudzić. Dzięki pracowitości nie ma problemów w pracy. Co prawda czasem lubi się położyć w łóżku i przeleżeć w nim cały dzień, lecz w głównej mierze robi to po pracy lub w dni wolne. Opiekuńczość Klacz zawsze troszczyła się o swoich najbliższych. Zdarzało się, że czasem dla swoich przyjaciółek była "drugą mamą", która się nimi zajmowała. Ta cecha pomogła Pancy w pracy z dziećmi, kiedy studiowała. Kucyk chętnie wysłucha każdego problemu, nawet błahego i zaopiekuje się Tobą lub małym kucykiem. Tchórzostwo Ziemski kucyk od zawsze był wielkim tchórzem. W dzieciństwie bała się wielu rzeczy, zwykle to nawet wymyślonych np. potwora spod łóżka. Chodząc w szkole bała się odpyskować, kiedy ktoś ją zaatakował, ponieważ bała się konsekwencji. Obecnie Pancy stara się panować nad tą cechą, lecz nie idzie to jej zbyt dobrze np. klacz mimo, że jest dorosła czasem boi się burzy lub jak ktoś ją zaczepi na mieście, woli uciec niż walczyć. Upartość Pancy Purple mimo tchórzostwa, jest bardzo uparta. Gdy na coś się uprze, nie odpuści. Od dziecka lubiła stawiać na swoim, głównie w towarzystwie swoich rodziców. Przez swoją upartość, klacz często lubi stawiać na swoim. Robi to jednak w stosunku do rodziców i przyjaciół. W stosunku do obcych, nigdy nie ukazała tej cechy. Romantyczność Pan od zawsze marzyła o wielkiej miłości. Jako źrebię lubiła, jak jej mama opowiadała jej bajki z motywami miłości. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że pragnęła księcia. Uwielbia także, gdy ogier jest szarmancki. Można powiedzieć, że jej marzenia o miłości i o "księciu" się spełniły, ponieważ obecnie jest w związku. Towarzyskość Klacz nigdy nie miała problemów ze znajdywaniem nowych znajomych, wręcz uwielbiała otaczać się innymi kucykami. W latach licealnych i studenckich często chodziła na imprezy, w sumie to w każde miejsce gdzie były inne kucyki aby móc je zapoznać i spędzić z nimi czas. Gadulstwo Pancy jest bardzo gadatliwym kucykiem. Rzadko jej się buzia zamyka. Gdy kogoś poznaje, potrafi takiego kucyka zagadać. Nie lubi kiedy ktoś jej przerywa, chociaż bez tego by mogła gadać do woli. Stara się panować nad tym, ale nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Często też przez swoje gadulstwo wychodzi na plotkarę. Perfekcjonizm Panny wydaje się wyluzowanym kucykiem, lecz to tylko pozory. Wszystko musi być u niej zapięte na ostatni guzik. Pokój musi być idealnie wysprzątany, kwiaty dobrze ułożone, a włosy zawsze w ładzie. W latach licealnych mimo, że sporo imprezowała, starała się zachować perfekcyjne oceny. Wybredność Klacz od małego była strasznie wybredna. Nie lubiła jeść niektórych rzeczy, wręcz reagowała płaczem na nie np. musy z jabłek lub wiśnie. Obecnie często zdarza się jej wybrzydzać - nie zje Ci tego czego nie zna lub czego nie lubi. Jak się ją bierze do restauracji, trzeba długo czekać aż coś wybierze. Może się nawet skończyć na tym, że weźmie tylko wodę i zacznię wybrzydzać jedzeniem w karcie. Historia Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Pancy Purple urodziła się w jednej z dzielnicy Manehattanu jako córka ziemskiego kucyka Yellow Weather oraz jednorożca Bill Feather. Na jej imię wpadła jej mama, która pracowała jako kwiaciarka, a mieszkanie było pełne kwiatów. Yellow zwróciła uwagę na bratki rosnące na parapecie. Były to jej ulubione kwiaty, dlatego swojej córce nadała imię PancyOd słowa pansy.. Drugą część imienia - Purple, zawdzięcza od fioletowej sierści. Młoda Pancy nie chodziła do przedszkola, dlatego większość spędzała w kwiaciarni mamy oraz dziećmi z jej dzielnicy. Rzadko bywała w domu ze względu na to, że jej ojciec był pisarzem i potrzebował ciszy do swojej pracy. Szkoła podstawowa Wkrótce nadszedł czas aby iść do szkoły. Klaczka bardzo się denerwowała jednak niepotrzebnie, ponieważ większość kucyków, z którymi się bawiła poszło z nią do jednej klasy. Wśród nich byli Rainy Fog - pegazica, Solar Aurora - jednorożec oraz Bubble - ziemski kucyk. Purple dobrze radziła sobie w szkole, lecz jak każdy uczeń miała wzloty i upadki. Zaprzyjaźniła się także z Rainy Fog, Solar Aurorą i Bubble. Jednak to nie oznaczało, że Pancy miała samych przyjaciół. W szkole był ogier, który często zaczepiał inne kucyki nazywał się Bass Crown. Bass pochodził z bogatej rodziny, ponieważ jego ojciec był właścicielem sieci sklepów muzycznych w całym Manehattanie. Fioletowa często mu chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miała odwagi. Bała się, że jednorożec może w każdej chwili pobiec do swojego ojca i by miała problemy. Zdobycie znaczka Klaczka dorastała, lecz wciąż nie miała znaczka, w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciółek. Rainy miała znaczek przedstawiający fajerwerki, Solar skrzypce, a Bubble balerinki. Dotychczas myślała, że jej talentem może być aktorstwo, lecz pomimo, że często otrzymywała jakieś role i dobrze thumb|150px|Znaczek Pancy sobie radziła na scenie to nie było to. Swój znaczek zdobyła w wieku 13 lat, gdy była u mamy w kwiaciarni. Pancy przyglądała się jak jej mama układa kwiaty. Często tak robiła, zwłaszcza gdy była młodsza, ale nie próbowała układać takich rzeczy. Stwierdziła, że spróbuje. Robiła każdy ruch jak jej mama, a gdy skończyła, przypadkiem Yellow wzięła jej kwiaty i podała klientce. Klacz spostrzegła, że nie jest to jej zamówienie, lecz kwiaty tak jej się spodobały, że postanowiła je wziąć. Wtedy też Pancy otrzymała znaczek - różowy kwiat związany czerwoną wstążką. Od tamtej pory Pancy Purple częściej pomagała mamie w kwiaciarni, doskonaląc ciągle swoje umiejętności florystyczne. Coraz bardziej czuła, że to jest jej przeznaczenie. Dorastanie Gimnazjum Nauka w gimnazjum nie różniła się niczym od nauki w szkole podstawowej. Pancy chodziła do klasy razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Mogła także odetchnąć z ulgą, ponieważ Bass Crown poszedł do innej szkoły. Klacz zapisała się na zajęcia teatralnę, a także doskonaliła swoje umiejętności w kwiaciarni swojej mamy. Z nauką radziła sobie nawet dobrze, chociaż jak każdy uczeń miała wzloty i upadki. Wyjazd przyjaciółek i rozpoczęcie nauki w liceum Wkrótce Pancy została sama, ponieważ jej przyjaciółki wyjechały w różne strony Equestrii. Rainy musiała przenieść się razem z rodzinom do Los Pegasus, ze względu na prace ojca, Solar Aurora trafiła do Szkoły Muzycznej w Canterlocie, a Bubble do Fillydelphi z powodu wstąpienia do Szkoły Baletowej. Jednak jak wiadomo, jedna rzecz się kończy, a druga zaczyna. W ten sposób zaczęło się liceum. Pancy szybko tam się zaaklimatyzowała zaprzyjaźniając się z dwiema klaczami, jednorożcem Pearl Scarlet oraz pegazicą Angel Shine. Polubiła także imprezy organizowane przez Pearl, czasem jednak przyjęcia przenosiły się do domu, ku niezadowoleniu jej ojca. Na jednej z imprez spotkała swojego starego znajomego - Bass Crown'a. Ten ku jej zdziwieniu zachowywał się inaczej niż w podstawówce, także według Pancy wyprzystojniał. Kolejnego dnia Pearl przedstawiła Bass'a jako swojego chłopaka. Jednorożca coś zabolało, jednak nie wiedziała co. To, że uważała ogiera za przystojnego nie oznaczało, że się w nim kocha. Zakończenie przyjaźni z Pearl Scartlet Liceum mijało, ale ziemski kucyk wciąż sama podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki znalazły sobie chłopaków. Wciąż szukała tego jedynego, a dziwniej się czuła przy swoim starym znajomym. Zbliżały się dziewiętnaste urodziny Pearl, dlatego Pancy razem ze znajomymi postanowiła zorganizować dla niej przyjęcie. Na urodzinach towarzystwo było roześmiane i zajęte lubilatką. Cydr dawał się wszystkim we znaki. Po chwili roześmiany Bass podszedł do Pancy i ją pocałował, w dodatku na oczach Scarlet. Pomiędzy klaczami doszło do kłótni, którą starała się zażegnać Angel. Po tym wszystkim Pearl przestała się odzywać do ziemskiego kucyka. Pancy wiele razy tłumaczyła jej, że był alkohol, a Bass sam ją pocałował. Fioletowy kucyk także zaczął unikać tematu ogiera. Jednoróżka nastawiła przeciwko niej całą szkołęCzemu lubię robić takie postacie? ;-;, chociaż wszyscy widzieli, że o Bass pocałował ją pierwszy. Jedynie nie odwróciła się od niej Angel Shine. Pancy jednak nie zmieniła szkoły, ponieważ został tylko miesiąc liceum. Gdy tylko otrzymała świadectwo, wróciła do domu i oznajmiła rodzicom, że chciałaby studiować florystyke. Jej mama pomogła jej wybrać idealną szkołe, do której sama chodzła. Była ona w Fillydelphi. Dorosłość Rozpoczęcie nauki w Fillydelphi Przed wyjazdem pożegnała się z Angel Shine, lecz na pożegnanie niespodziewanie przyszła Pearl. Jednak nie mogła z siebie nic wydusić, dlatego Pancy życzyła jej powodzenia. W nowym mieście stała się współlokatorką klaczy Blue Harverst - ziemskiego kucyka pochodzącego z Ponyville, który studiował na tej samej uczelni co ona. Niestety Pancy i Blue nie dogadywały się z powodu różnych poglądów, tylko łączył je wspólny czynsz za mieszkanie oraz uczelnia. Spotkanie Bubble W Fillydelphi spotkała swoją starą przyjaciółkę - Bubble. Stała się sławną baletnicą, która cały swój wolny czas spędzała na treningach. Zdziwiła się spotkaniem starej znajomej, lecz obydwie udały się do Restauracji "Pod Podkową"Tak, to ta restauracja, gdzie pracuje Royal Blue (jedna z moich OC).. Tam zaczęły rozmawiać i wspominać dawne czasy, także ziemska klacz wspomniała, że udało jej się nawiązać kontakt z Rainy i z Solar. Okazało się, że Rainy dostała się do Akademii Wonderbolts, a Solar stała się skrzypaczką grającą na dworze samej Księżniczki Celestii oraz innych popularnych kucyków. Od tamtego czasu Pancy i Bubble zaczęły się spotykać w każdą środe. Klacz także korzystała z uroków miasta, nie tylko po to aby się uczyć czy zwiedzać, ale też aby imprezować. Jednak żeby mieć pieniądze na czynsz musiała dorabiać sobie jako opiekunka do dzieci. Powrót do Manehattanu Klacz po paru latach zakończył studia i powrócił do rodzinnego Manehattanu. Gdy szła do mieszkania rodziców spotkała znajomą osobe...był to Bass Crown. Zaprosił ją do jednego z baru, gdzie zaczęli gadać. Ogier został nauczycielem muzyki w jednej ze szkół. Pancy dopytywała się jego także o tamten pocałunek. Była strasznie zakłopotana, a chłopak jej odpowiedział, że nawet bez cydru by to zrobił. Długo ze sobą rozmawiali, a Pancy zrozumiała to czemu ją serce bolało...była zakochana w ogierze. Postanowili sobie dać szanse, a po pewnym czasie Pancy zamieszkała u niegoStill a better love story than Twilight.. Pancy rozpoczęła prace w kwiaciarni swojej matki, a także odnowiła kontakty ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółkami. Także każdego dnia poznaje swojego partnera i nabiera do niego zaufania. Relacje Rodzice Ogólnie Pancy szanuje swoich rodziców. Będąc w Fillydelphi codziennie do nich dzwoniła i pisała. Jednak najlepsze relacje ma ze swoją mamą. To ona się nią zajmowała, a także zaraziła "miłością" do kwiatów. Yellow często zabierała małą klacz do kwiaciarni i wspierała córkę w jej pasjach. Z ojcem ma trochę słabszy kontakt ze względu na to, że ten nigdy nie miał czasu z nią porozmawiać z powodu ciągłego pisania swojej książki. Często też zdarzało im się kłócić np. gdy Pancy Purple hałasowała z przyjaciółmi. Fioletowa klacz go kocha i w pewnym sensie ogier zaraził ją pasją do pisania książek. Ziemski kucyk nie mieszka już z rodzicami, ale często ich odwiedza, zwłaszcza mamę, u której pracuje w kwiaciarni. Bass Crown Ogiera poznała jeszcze w podstawówce. Klacz nie przepadała za nim, ponieważ dokuczał innym kucykom. Pancy wiele razy chciała mu coś powiedzieć, jednak z powodu braku odwagi wycofywała się. W gimnazjum nie miała z nim takiego kontaktu z powodu tego, że Bass chodził do innej szkoły, a tym bardziej dlatego, że mieszkał w innej dzielnicy. Ponownie spotkali się w liceum, kiedy Crown pojawił się na jednej z imprez zorganizowanej przez Pearl Scarlet. Kolejnego dnia czerwona klacz przedstawiła ogiera jako swojego chłopaka. Pancy pomimo, że wciąż nie przepadała za ogierem uważała go za przystojnego i gdy o nim słyszała dziwnie się czuła. Do punktu przełomowego doszło pod koniec liceum na urodzinach Pearl. Pod wpływem cydru Bass pocałował Pancy, w dodatku na oczach Pearl. Po tej sytuacji fioletowa klacz unikała rozmowy z ogierem, a przez pocałunek z nim czerwona klacz odwróciła się przeciwko niej. Na studiach czasami o nim myślała, lecz rzadko z powodu jej imprezowego trybu życia, nauki i dorabianiu na boku. Gdy powróciła do Manehattanu Bass Crown był pierwszym kucykiem, którego spotkała. Razem poszli do baru gdzie zaczęli wspominać dawne lata. Pancy też dopytywała się go o tamten pocałunek, a ogier odparł, że nawet bez cydru by to zrobił. Po tym spotkaniu zrozumiała, czemu ją serce bolało...była w nim zakochana. Zaczęli się częściej spotykać, a później klacz zamieszkała razem z ogierem, z którym zaczęła chodzić. Rainy Fog Poznała ją na podwórku jako mała klacz. Rainy razem z Solar i Bubble bawiły się w chowanego. Szara pegazica jednak wciąż wygrywała, gdy niespodziewanie do zabawy dołączyła się Pancy, która co chwile znajdowała pegazice. Klacze zaczęły także uczęszczać do jednej klasy w podstawówce, gdzie zaczęły się zaprzyjaźniać. Szara pegazica zazdrościła przyjaciółką, w tym Pancy kolorowej grzywy i sierści. Dziewczyny zawsze się wspierały w swoich pasjach, chociaż Rainy irytowało tchórzostwo Pancy. Kiedy pegazica przeprowadziła się razem z rodziną do nowego miasta, kontakt się urwał. Odnowiły ze sobą kontakt dzięki Bubble, którą Pancy spotkała będąc na studiach w Fillydelphi. Solar Aurora Poznały się na podwórku podczas zabawy w chowanego. Wtedy młode klacze nie wiedziały, że od tamtej pory ich relacja pójdzie jeszcze dalej. Zaczęły uczęszczać do jednej klasy w szkole podstawowej i tam właśnie się zaprzyjaźniały. Pancy była jednym z kucyków, które przekonały Solar aby wystąpiła na konkursie talentów, co sprawiło że jednorożec zdobył znaczek. Kontakt się urwał gdy Solar Aurora została wysłana do Szkoły Muzycznej w Canterlocie. Po latach odnowiły kontakt dzięki Bubble. Bubble Z nią także poznała się podczas zabawy w chowanego. Z różową klaczą Pancy najlepiej się dogadywała, a ich relacja poszła dalej gdy razem zaczęły uczęszczać do jednej szkoły podstawowej. Kontakt tak jak z Rainy Fog i Solar Aurorą się urwał, kiedy klacz wyjechała do Fillydelphi. Gdy ponowne się spotkały od razu złapały kontakt. Zaczęły wspominać także dawne czasy. To dzięki Bubble, fioletowy kucyk odnowił relacje ze starymi przyjaciółkami. Pearl Scarlet Poznały się na początku liceum. Z początku relacje między klaczami były bardzo dobre. Jednoróżka wprowadziła nową koleżankę w świat imprez. Często też się spotykały razem z Angel Shine. Pancy pomimo tego często przeszkadzał egoizm, a nawet rządzenie się nowej przyjaciółki, lecz nie mówiła jej tego. Ich relacje zaczęły się komplikować pod koniec liceum gdy na jednej z imprez fioletowa klacz spotkała swojego znajomego z dzieciństwa - Bass Crown'a. Ich przyjaźń się zakończyła gdy ogier na imprezie urodzinowej Pearl pocałował Pancy. Czerwona klacz nastawiła przeciwko klaczy całą szkołę, chociaż Pancy jej tłumaczyła, że to Bass ją pierwszy pocałował. Przyszła razem z Angel Shine na jej pożegnanie, jednak nie potrafiła z siebie wydobyć ani jednego słowa. Zaczęła rozumieć, że niemalże zniszczyła życie byłej przyjaciółce. Po powrocie z Manehattanu fioletowa klacz jej nie spotkała, a od Angel dowiedziała się, że przeniosła się do swojego nowego chłopaka, który mieszka w Canterlocie. Angel Shine Tak samo jak z Pearl, Pancy poznała pegazicę w liceum. Szybko złapały ze sobą dobry kontakt, chociaż czasem Angel była smutna, że jednorożec woli spędzać więcej czasu z fioletową klaczą niż z nią. Pegazica jako jedyna stanęła po stronie Pancy, podczas gdy inni odwrócili się od niej. Próbowała też tłumaczyć swojej starej przyjaciółce, że ziemska klacz nie chciała całować Bass'a. Obecnie Pancy i Angel rzadziej się spotykają z powodu prac, jednak fioletowa klacz często przychodzi do zakładu fryzjerskiego klaczy. Blue Harvest Poznały się gdy Pancy przybyła do Fillydelphi. Uczęszczały one na jedną uczelnie, a nawet były współlokatorkami. Pomimo tego klacze nie przepadały za sobą z powodu różnicy charakterów, a nawet poglądów na świat. W głównej mierze Blue nie lubiła swojej współlokatorki za to, że często imprezowała, podczas gdy ona wolała spędzać czas w mieszkaniu. '' Zainteresowania i umiejętności Kwiaty Pancy od dziecka miała kontakt z kwiatami, ponieważ w jej mieszkaniu było ich bardzo dużo. Często też przebywała w kwiaciarani swojej mamy. Obecnie jej dom jest pełen kwiatów. Klacz pielęgnuje je, czasem im nawet śpiewa i rozmawia z nimi. Aktorstwo Ziemski kucyk interesował się aktorstwem już od najmłodszych lat. W szkole podstawowej uczęszczała na zajęcia teatralne. Większość kucyków uważało to właśnie za jej talent i się dziwili czemu Pancy nie ma swojego znaczka. Kiedy klacz otrzymała swój znaczek, skupiła się na doskonaleniu swojego talentów jakim było układanie kwiatów, lecz wciąż pamiętała o swoim zainteresowaniu teatrem. Gdy nikogo nie ma, zdarza jej się w domu udawać jakąś postać. Pisanie Tą pasją zaraził ją jej ojciec, który z zawodu był pisarzem. Pancy idąc jego śladem, próbowała swoich sił w pisaniu. Z początku były to krótkie opowiadania, zazwyczaj kontynuacje jej ulubionych bajek. Zaprzestała pisania, gdy nauczycielka od polskiego wytknęła błędy w jej opowiadaniu przy całej klasie, wspominając jej słabą gramatykę. Przez to Pancy całkowicie odpuściła sobie pisanie. Powróciła do niego w czasie studiów, gdy w przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami, opieką nad dziećmi i kucykami, trochę jej się nudziło. Zauważyła, że od czasów szkoły podstawowej jej pisanie bardzo się poprawiło. Obecnie często pisze głównie to opowiadania, jednak je nigdzie nie publikuje tylko chowa do szuflady. Opieka nad dziećmi Pancy miała do czynienia z opieką nad źrebakami, od nastolatki. Często gdy zostawała sama w domu, sąsiadki przychodziły do niej i prosiły ją o to aby na chwilę, zajęła się ich dzieckiem. Poważną opieką nad źrebakami, zajęła się kiedy, zaczęła studiować w Fillydelphi. Aby mieć pieniądze na czynsz, podjęła się pracy opiekunki do dzieci. Klacz nie miała z tym szczególnych problemów, ponieważ często przed dziećmi mogła odgrywać różne rolę np. Królewny ŚnieżkiNie polegało to na tym, że jadła jabłko i kładła się spać. :v lub Kopciuszka. Obecnie nie zajmuje się już dziećmi, lecz nie miałaby problemu, jakby w jej domu pojawiły się źrebaki. Ciekawostki *Jest jedynaczką, lecz zawsze marzyła o młodszym rodzeństwie. *Mieszkanie, w którym mieszka jest pełne różnych kwiatów - głównie przeważają tam bratki oraz fiołki. *Ma alergie na koty. *Nigdy w życiu nie miała zwierzaka. *Nie potrafi gotować. *Cierpi na hemofobięJednym słowem boi się widoku krwi.. *Jej męska nazywa się Pansy Purple. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji